1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, demand for flat display devices consuming low power and having a light weight has increased, as information apparatuses have been diversified. An organic electro-luminescence device (organic EL device) including an organic electro-luminescence element (organic EL element) is known as one of the flat display devices. The organic EL device has a configuration in which an organic light-emitting layer is formed between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode.
On the other hand, to make the organic EL device thin, there is a technology of forming a color filter layer on an element substrate in which an organic EL element is formed. For example, in a method of manufacturing an organic EL device disclosed in JP-A-2001-126864, a transparent protection layer is formed on a side on which an organic EL element of an element substrate is formed and a color filter layer is formed on the transparent protection layer using a photolithographic method.
However, when the color filter layer is formed using the photolithographic method, the phenomenon in which a material used to form the color filter layer is formed in a tapered shape (forward tapered shape) in an end portion of the color filter layer may occur. A formation region of the tapered shape may increase as the film thickness of the color filter layer is thickened.
When high-definition of the organic EL device is achieved in a portion of the color filter layer in which a predetermined thickness is ensured in order to color light emitted from the organic EL element and the value of a pixel pitch is close to the value of the film thickness of the color filter layer, the ratio of the formation region of the tapered shape per unit pixel increases. For this reason, a region where the predetermined thickness is ensured in the color filter layer may be very small. As a result, it is difficult to realize high color reproducibility.